


You Missed A Spot

by Fandom_Bucket1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom! Shiro, Eventual Smut, Heavily influenced by the song Stacy’s Mom, Keith is the lawn boy, Keith tries okay, M/M, Seduction, Shiro give Keith a rest, Shiro is a trophy wife, This is Lance’s fault, Top! Keith, Underage - Freeform, shiro is a Dad, the lawn boy/trophy wife sheith AU you didn’t know you needed, they switch, you’ve activated my trap card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Bucket1/pseuds/Fandom_Bucket1
Summary: Basically I’ve been listening to Stacy’s Mom on repeat and I wanted to write this okay? Keith is the landscaper/lawn boy for Zarkons villa and Shiro, Zarkons trophy wife has made it his goal to tempt and seduce the cute landscaper and Keith tries his best to be a good person and not fall for the trap but he fails...miserably.( I’m sorry it’s so short, I ran out of motivation and yeah i dunno how others do it qwq, also Keith is around 17 in this fic and Shiro is in his like late 20’s probs 27-28?? I dunno )





	You Missed A Spot

Driving through such a upscale neighborhood could make a guy real nervous, especially when said guy is an old beat up ford that hasn’t had a tune up for a few years. Keith looks at the address Lance sent him on his phone and looks at the passing houses before spotting a huge Roman villa style house and his eyes widen as he matches the addresses up. He pulls up to the curb and turns off the truck, opening the door and stepping out onto the curb and is careful not to walk on the grass as he goes up to the front door, pulling the bell rope and a loud tong noise rings out and Keith stands there in a pair of jeans, old dirt crusted combat boots and a threadbare band tee. The sound of the locks turning are heard and the door swings open to show a tall man, about 6’0 dressed in a tight pair of swim trunks and a towel around his neck so Keith got a full view of the man’s firm pectorals and chiseled stomach making the ravenett flush and look away and up at the man’s face who was just as handsome, a scar across his nose made him appear intimidating but beautiful. They stood there before Keith clears his throat, “Hi,uh I’m Keith? I’m here to mow your lawns and weed, gardening stuff I guess.” The big man gives a gentle smile before offering his hand to shake and Keith notices that it’s made of very expensive looking metal but he shakes it nonetheless, “Takashi, but you can call me Shiro. I’ve been expecting you for a little while, you were supposed to be here a little while ago.” Keith groans to himself and scratches at his cheek, “Yeah, I know. My truck stopped working and I had to give it a few kicks to get it working again.” He hopes that sounded like the truth but Shiro looked like he believed the boys story and nodded, “Fair enough, come in and I’ll show you the stuff you can use in the back.” Shiro moves out of the way and Keith’s slips in past him and inside the house, getting a whiff of lavender and cinnamon from the air. 

They walk through the house and out the back sliding glass door into the backyard where a pool which look like a tropical lagoon with a waterfall to finish it off. There’s a barn looking building that could Ben used for a guest house honestly, it’s so huge it could pass as a smaller house. Shiro goes up the side door and punches in a key code and the door beeps and the light turns green as he pushes it open and heads inside flipping on the light, Keith following after him to see a bunch of fancy looking equipment, one of those lawnmowers that have the joystick things instead of a wheel, some seeders I think they’re called, just a lot of equipment and Keith sucks in a breath before pointing halfheartedly at the things in front of him, “You expect me to use this stuff and not break any of it?” Keith’s voice is slightly hushed and questioning motives. Shiro just chuckles and pushes some of the fluff tuff of white hair out of his eyes before putting a hand on his hip, “If you break something I’ll personally pay for the damages, besides Zarkon doesn’t use any of this so why would he care right?” Keith gives a touché like shrug and expression before going over to the lawnmower, stepping over boxes full of seed and bags of bark before getting to the machine and just..looks at it for a bit, he can feel Shiro’s eyes on him who was shamelessly checking out the young mans butt and backside leaving Shiro cupping his cheek in fingers, his pointer pressing against his cheek and his middle bent and resting against his slightly smirking lips but Keith turns to look at him and the older man looks up quickly from his gazing, “Need help with something?” He asks in a cool voice and Keith kinda thumbs to the lawnmower, “That thing looks like a mini go cart what’s up with that?” Making Shiro bark out a soft laugh before nodding in agreement, “It’s fun to drive. Goes fairly fast for what it is.” Keith’s eyes sparkle briefly at the word fast and Shiro suppresses a coo. “here, let me open the big door so you can drive it out.” With that he goes back to the wall by the door and presses a button and the big automatic door starts to rise from the ground and open, sunlight streaming into the building. Keith inhales the scent of a rain storm coming in and sighs softly before climbing up on the lawnmower and looks for the keys, finding them in the cup holder and sticks it in and starts that baby with a roar it rumbles to life and Keith gives the two steering levers weird looks before grabbing them and tentatively pushes the forward which leads in the mower lurching the way the sticks were pushed and Keith stops before trying it again and leads the lawnmower out of the building off the concrete slab onto the grass and sits there in idle as he pulls out his ear buds just as Shiro appears and gets his attention right before he put the buds in, “I’ll be inside if you need...anything. Okay? Anything.” He makes sure the sun cast a shadow on him that makes his angles look sharp and chiseled and he can see Keith look everywhere but his chest and lower body, cute. “Yeah sure, I’ll come get you in I need anything yeah?” He kinda just spares a glance at the man’s body and fuck damn, he has to bite his lip to keep from saying something stupid and puts in his earbuds, giving Shiro a two finger salute before moving off to mow the first out of like 5 lawns they have. Keith can feel Shiro’s eyes drilling into him as he leaves making him shiver despite it being almost 80 degrees, he could get used to this I guess, I mean it’s not like he’s gonna end up in bed with him or anything, he can at least look but still, god save him from Shiro.  

**Author's Note:**

> Ok hi, I’m glad you guys decided to waste your time on this trash but it does mean a lot to me that you chose to.  
> Please don’t be afraid to comment your ideas for future chapters (if that ever happens) and compliments go a long way for my self esteem :’))  
> 1 kudo = 1 prayer for Keith


End file.
